wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ai
Ai (pronounced AY-eeh or Aih-IEEH) is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #13 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports In Tennis, she is a Pro with a skill level of 1100. She mostly plays with Anna, but occasionally with Mike. In Baseball, she isn't a Pro, but is good at around 600-700 in skill and has a team of Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi, Ashley, Rachel, Lucía, and Ren. Ai '''plays in the Baseball teams of Yoko, Tyrone, Andy, Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, and Julie. She doesn't play Boxing. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, she is a Pro, with a skill of 1350 (the 11th best player). In Basketball, she is good and has a skill of 806+. '''Ai's teammates are Eduardo and Rachel. In Table Tennis, she is a Pro, having 1215 skill points. She is bad at Cycling, coming 76th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Ai is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for every 500 edits you make on "Mii" articles or for making 25 edits on "Triple Pro" articles. * Her Japanese name is the same as her English name. (あい) * Ai has the shortest name of any CPU Mii, with only two letters. She is also the only CPU Mii with only two letters in her name. * Ai '''is also the only CPU Mii whose name consists of only vowels. * Her name could possibly refer to the fact she is an AI opponent. (Ai/AI) * In Japanese, her name means "love" or "affection". * She's one of the two Miis that use purple armor thin on stage 18 (the other is Gwen). She is very defensive and strikes often. * '''Ai appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears on stages 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 15, 17, 18, and 19. * Ai is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. * She is the only Mii to wear purple thin armor in stage 14 of Swordplay Showdown. * Her skill level is always above 665. * She never wears Red or Black Armor in Showdown. * There is a Mii that debuted in Wii Sports Resort that looks a bit like a male version of her, named Sota. They have many similarities. They both have the same hair color, same head shape, same skin color, same mouth, same eye color, same favorite color, they both wear glasses, they are ranked high up in Overall Skill Level (Both being next to each other, Ai '''being at #13 and Sota being at #14.) and they are both Standard Miis in Wii Party. ** However, this is not to suggest that they are related in any way, as no Miis from Wii Sports or Wii Sports Resort have a confirmed relationship. * '''Ai's''' Basketball teammates, Rachel and Eduardo, are both Miis that have worn Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown at least once. Gallery AiDACotQR.JPG|'''Ai's QR Code, as seen in portrait. Badge-1-7.png|'Ais Badge. Badge-60-3.png|'Ai's Badge. Badge-73-3.png|'''Ai's Badge. 29- Ai's Team.jpg|'Ais Baseball Team. AiSwordplay.jpg|'Ai''' as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (28).png|'Ai' in Swordplay Duel. 2018-01-14 (4).png|'Ai' in Swordplay Speed Slice (Miyu is in the background). 2018-01-13 (13).png|'Ai' about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-01-14 (12).png|'Ai' and her teammates Eduardo and Rachel in Basketball. 2018-02-09 (50).png|'Ai' in Baseball. 2018-03-13 (11).png|'Ai' doubling up with Mike in Wii Sports Tennis. 15319689342501446980609.jpg|Another photo of Ai as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0438.jpg|'Ai' playing Basketball at midnight. IMG_0666.JPG|'Ai' sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-26 (24).png|'Ai' doubling up with Anna in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-08-28 (68).png|'Ai' in Cycling. 2018-09-02 (2).png|'Ai' (left) wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-09-13 (22).png Barbara, Luca, and Ai participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Luca, Ai, and Barbara participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG_20181021_204553.jpg Takumi, Rachel, Holly, Eduardo, Siobhán, Ai, Mia, Marisa, and Giovanna featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ai, Andy, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png 2018-11-03 (6).png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Ai, and Vincenzo participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Silke, Marisa, and Ai participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ai, Gabi, Elisa, Asami, and George featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Emily, Ai, Chris, and Chika featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marco, Jake, Stephanie, Hayley, and Ai featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Andy, Hiromasa, Ai, Alex, and James featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Chika, Ai, and Stephanie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ian, Gwen, Matt, Miyu, Ai, and Midori featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Ai, and Luca participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Ai in Bowling.JPG Ai, Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ai carrying Pizza on her bike in Cycling.png IMG 1608.jpg IMG 1589.jpg IMG 1530.jpg IMG 1681.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(44).jpg Barbara,_Siobhan_and_Ai_partcipating_in_Lunar_Landers_in_Wii_Party.png Ren, Abe, Helen and Ai participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ian, Lucia, Sarah, Midori, Jackie, Ai, Victor, Andy, Fritz, Sakura, Ashley, Stephanie, Nelly, Matt, Tyrone, and George featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ai, Nick and Ian participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Abe,_Cole_and_Ai_partcipating_in_Moon_Landing_in_Wii_Party.png Misaki, Abe, Nick and Ai participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 4.png Keiko, Ai, Sota and Chris participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Ai,_Jake,_Rin_and_Theo_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Takumi,_Abe,_Ai_and_Tomoko_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Vincenzo, Ai and Chris participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Helen, Miyu, Ai, Keiko, Michael, Elisa, Hiroshi, and Marisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Luca, Siobhan and Ai participating in Moon Landings in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ai, Chris and Abe participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Hiroshi, Ai and Ashley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Matt, Ai, Barbara and Hiroshi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png File:Photo_on_10-10-19_at_8.31_PM.jpg|Ai in Miitopia. MarioKart7AiImage.png Ai in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(227).jpg Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 31 32 PM.png James with Ashley Ai and Maria.jpg Category:Female Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Mii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Pro class beginners Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Category:Tennis Pros Category:Black haired Miis Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Sunglasses Category:Orange Females Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Double Pro Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Japanese Miis Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Left handed Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Opponents Badge Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis that don't appear in Red Armor